


tony is cute

by himbos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, blowing raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbos/pseuds/himbos
Summary: Tony is so cute and small. Steve blows raspberries on his belly.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 91





	tony is cute

Steve wakes up first.

He looks over and sees Tony curled in on himself, scrunching up the blanket in his arms. He'd been letting his hair grow out recently, and Steve could see the loose curls fall across his eyes and cheeks. 

It was cute.

Steve's attention goes to where Tony's tank top is pushed up just above his belly button (which is an outie, Steve notices.) Suddenly, he's overcome with all kinds of ridiculous ideas that involve making contact with that small area of exposed flesh.

He grabs Tony by the hips and connects his lips to his belly, blowing raspberries.

_Brrrrrp!_

Tony makes a grumpy noise and scratches at the spot Steve blew on. His reaction is so cute, Steve can't help himself but to do it again, connecting his lips with his boyfriend's lower belly and blowing once more.

_Brrrrrp!_

Tony groans out Steve's name, kicking his legs about as quickly as a sloth trying to get Steve away, and Steve just chuckles.

Tony still doesn't open his eyes, but he's clearly awake, and he's rolling away, grumbling under his breath about how it's "not fair" because "he's ticklish and Steve isn't." 

"Poor baby." Steve just says, and grabs the other up in his arms. Tony pouts, but not after long, he's burying his head under Steve's chin.

They fall back onto the bed, taking in each other's scent, drifting off to sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr @ prohimbos!


End file.
